dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Humans
Humans, also known as Terrans to the Ko'erst and Landsmen or Surface Dwellers to the Atlanteans, are the dominant species that inhabit the planet Earth. They were created over 200 millennia before modern times by the King of the Old Gods Zeus. They are cousins to the Atlanteans, the sea-dwelling inhabitants of Atlantis, and, as a collective, possess several unique genetic traits that allow a small number of them to become the far more powerful metahumans. Biology Human beings are of the Primate order in the family Hominidae, and the only extant species of the genus Homo. Humans are distinguished from other primates by their bipedal locomotion, and especially by their relatively larger brain with its particularly well developed neocortex, prefrontal cortex and temporal lobes, which enable high levels of abstract reasoning, language, problem-solving, and culture through social learning. Human biology is considered to be fairly average for galactic standards. Humans, however, do carry the genetic potential to become one of the most powerful races in the universe, however, human physiology is years away from this level of power. * Humans use tools to a much higher degree than any other animal of Earth (due to Zeus having created them in the image of the Old Gods themselves), and are the only extant species known to build fires and cook their food, as well as the only known species to clothe themselves and create and use numerous other technologies and arts. The scientific study of humans is the discipline of anthropology. Hence, even Kryptonian alien Jor-El saw humans as the perfect race for his son Kal-El to live among and protect (notably considering them more open-minded than Kryptonians), following the destruction of Krypton.Man of Steel History Creation Many millennia ago, Zeus, King of the Old Gods, created humanity, making them in the gods' likeness, and imbuing them with their virtues. As Zeus' son Ares started corrupting humanity with war, Zeus created a new race - the Amazons, who were intended to protect humanity from Ares' influence, while spreading love and compassion.Wonder Woman First invasion of Earth Millennia before the Black Zero Event, humans joined with the Amazons and Atlanteans in fighting off an invasion of Earth by Steppenwolf and his massive Parademon army. Before being forced to depart, Steppenwolf left behind three Mother Boxes, and each of the three factions of the army that helped save Earth would be given one of them.Justice League World War I During World War I, the Allied powers were at war with the Central powers. The Allies consisted of Russia, Serbia, France, Britain, Belgium and the United States, and the Central powers consisted of Germany, the Ottoman Empire, Bulgaria and Austria-Hungary. When Ares manipulated Dr. Isabel Maru into creating a deadly gas to destroy mankind, his plan was foiled and stopped by Wonder Woman and the Wonder Men. Later, the war ended when the Allies defeated the Central powers. Kryptonian Invasion General Dru-Zod and the Sword of Rao planned to terraform Earth's environment into one similar to Krypton's with a machine called Black Zero, which would kill every human on the planet. One of the Kryptonian survivors on Earth, Kal-El, stopped the Black Zero and killed Zod, while the members of the Sword of Rao were imprisoned again in the Phantom Zone. Second Invasion of Earth In Russia, a team of 6 individuals called the Justice League stopped Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons from conquering Earth with the Mother Boxes. Notable Humans Technology *Batarang *Batcomputer *Batman's Utility Belt *Batmobile *Batsignal *Batsuit *Batwing *Black Manta suit (Atlantean/Human hybrid) *Deadshot's suit *Deadshot's Wrist Magnums *Enchantress' Artifact *Flash suit **Knightmare Flash Suit *Flying Fox *Fokker Eindecker *Good Night *Grapple Gun *Intergalactic Simulative Translator *Jokermobile *Knightcrawler *Kryptonite spear *Manta's Knife *Nano-bomb Detonators *Oracle Network *Robin suit *Soultaker *''Stalnoivolk'' *Trick Boomerangs Gallery Human.png|Kryptonian analysis of a Human body. A human transforms into a Parademon.gif|An ancient Human warrior turned in a Parademon. Corrupting Humanity.jpg|Human warfare. Clark accidentally using his X-ray vision for the first time.jpg Trivia *Metahumans, a subspecies of Humans, are an advanced subclass of humanity, often prone to prejudice due to their differences, such as Waylan Jones/Killer Croc. *Humans must also possess some spiritual abilities as well, having been able to create the Soultaker which traps souls and the jar which trapped the spirit of the Enchantress. References External Links * * Category:Humans